<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the pouring rain by mingtothehao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811976">Under the pouring rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingtothehao/pseuds/mingtothehao'>mingtothehao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Making Out, Rain, Summer, inspired by a tweet, just some fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingtothehao/pseuds/mingtothehao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The duo collapsed on the wooden floor as soon as they reached it, breathing heavily due to the sudden run. They laid next to one another, both on their backs as they took a few minutes to calm their racing hearts. Simultaneously, thunder echoed around them; a heavy storm was fast approaching. </p>
<p>“We should probably head inside.” Yunho softly spoke.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Or, in which Yunho and Mingi kiss under the summer rain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the pouring rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello &amp; Welcome!</p>
<p>This is a short one-shot inspired by the following tweet : <a href="https://twitter.com/starsandsunsan/status/1350557794999570432?s=20">TWEET</a></p>
<p>It's just something small and cute.</p>
<p>Please, enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Run faster!” Mingi yelled as he caught up to his best friend; making Yunho laugh.</p>
<p>Today was the last day of their summer vacation, tomorrow, they would both be heading back to their local university benches. They had decided to spend the day at the lake together, jumping and swimming in the cool water all afternoon. Yet, just as they started walking home, the sky had turned a deep grey. And suddenly, it was pouring rain.</p>
<p>They were only wearing swim trunks and a tee-shirt – and the lake was a good fifteen-minute walk away from their neighborhood – hence why they were completely soaked when they managed to reach Mingi’s back porch.</p>
<p>The duo collapsed on the wooden floor as soon as they reached it, breathing heavily due to the sudden run. They laid next to one another, both on their backs as they took a few minutes to calm their racing hearts. Simultaneously, thunder echoed around them; a heavy storm was fast approaching.</p>
<p>“We should probably head inside.” Yunho softly spoke.</p>
<p>Instead of replying, Mingi rolled over and on top of the other, trapping him between his body and the floor. The action made the raven-haired male whine, the younger was heavy and sticky.</p>
<p>“Get off.” He pleaded, chuckling as he squirmed under the chestnut-haired male.</p>
<p>But the other didn’t move a muscle, only staring down at his best friend with warm eyes. Eventually, Yunho stopped struggling and stilled, staring up at the other in anticipation.</p>
<p>“What?” He asked, pouting the slightest.</p>
<p>Without a word, Mingi placed a hand behind Yunho’s head, moving the other until it was caressing his side. The raven-haired male stayed silent; hands pressed up against the other’s chest. The younger’s gaze travelled from Yunho’s eyes, to his lips, and then back to his eyes again. Only then did the older fully understand what was happening. And in that moment of epiphany, Mingi leaned down to press their lips together.</p>
<p>The kiss was shy, at first. But then, they both let their eyes slip shut and focused entirely on the new feeling. Their lips started moving together, almost naturally. Yunho moved his hands up until he was cupping Mingi’s cheeks, pulling him closer as their kiss deepened. In a second of ecstasy, Yunho let a low moan slip past his lips. The sound only made Mingi kiss him harder, swiping his tongue against his bottom lip before completely pulling away and rolling off of the older’s body.</p>
<p>A few seconds went by until the raven-haired male started laughing, starting off low, only to become higher and brighter later on. He placed a hand over his mouth, the other arm over his eyes as he let out his signature bubbly and warm laugh, almost embarrassed by what had just happened. Mingi followed soon after, chuckling deeply as he grabbed one of Yunho’s hands in his own. Their laughter slowly died as they intertwined their fingers together, staring up at the stormy sky.</p>
<p>“So…” Yunho mumbled.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Mingi spoke. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.” He admitted.</p>
<p>The other hummed. “I’m glad you did.” He agreed.</p>
<p>As those words were spoken, the chestnut-haired male brought their intertwined hands closer to his lips. He placed a tender kiss against Yunho’s skin before doing the same to his knuckles and his wrist. It made the raven-haired male feel so <em>warm</em>, something hot blooming in the pit of his stomach as Mingi peppered his skin with gentle kisses.</p>
<p>“We should go inside.” The younger suggested once he pulled away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After changing into a dry set of clothes (some sweatpants and a simple black shirt, kindly spared by the younger), Yunho collapsed onto Mingi’s bed while the other changed in the bathroom. Slowly, he brought his fingers to his lips, gently touching them; the ghost of Mingi’s own still very much present. Goosebumps travelled over his skin as he replayed the scene in his mind. His first kiss, with his first best friend, had been under pouring rain. It felt like a movie scene that, surely, wasn’t supposed to happen in real life. Somehow, it did.</p>
<p>The chestnut-haired male reappeared in the room, a smile painting his lips as he made his way to his bed, taking a seat against the headrest, right next to Yunho.</p>
<p>Feeling brave, the raven-haired male moved towards him, making himself comfortable in his lap. He let his hands fall over his broad shoulders, while the younger wrapped his own around the other’s slim waist. It felt good. To be touched and held by the other, it had <em>always </em>felt good.</p>
<p>“Could you do it again?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Do what?” Mingi teased him, smirking.</p>
<p>“Kiss me.” Yunho whispered.</p>
<p>All he had to do was ask. And then, the chestnut-haired male was leaning forward and Yunho was meeting him halfway, pressing their lips together in a less-gentle and more-rushed kiss.</p>
<p>“Easy.” Mingi whispered against his lips, tightening his grip around his waist.</p>
<p>Yunho scooted closer until they were chest-to-chest, he wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck, holding him just as close. They started kissing again, with much more intend. Mingi swiped his tongue against the other’s lips, just like he had done before. This time, Yunho parted his own lips, allowing him access. When Mingi’s warm tongue met his own, the raven-haired male couldn’t stop a moan from escaping him.</p>
<p>They made out a bit more, losing each other on more than one occasion. Yet, Mingi made sure that they wouldn’t lose themselves <em>too much</em>. He controlled their pace and slowed down whenever Yunho started to speed up. He wanted to do this right; he didn’t want to rush anything. Thus, after some time, he pulled away half-heartedly. The older whined, chasing his lips. Mingi pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead to stop him, caressing his sides.</p>
<p>“I want to take you on a date, a <em>real </em>date.” He spoke.</p>
<p>Yunho smiled, nodding. “Alright. But, choose a day when it’s not pouring rain.”</p>
<p>Mingi bit the inside of his cheek, smiling back just as brightly. “Deal.” He agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you enjoyed it!<br/>Please leave a kudos and / or a comment if you did!</p>
<p>You can find me on twitter under @mingtothehao ; <a href="https://twitter.com/mingtothehao?s=20">TWITTER</a></p>
<p>Thanks again for reading!</p>
<p>Bye, Ori &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>